


in memoriam

by wave_of_sorrow



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguity, Companions, Gen, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Amy Pond is brilliant. She’s brilliant and strong and fierce and kind, and she reminds him of them all.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	in memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't watch V for Vendetta again. This just kind of happened out of the blue. I was thinking about the similarities between Amy forgetting Eleven and Donna forgetting Ten, and then I started making comparisons between Amy and other companions and it got a bit out of control.
> 
> I'm aware I only included companions from 2005 onwards in this, but that's because I've not seen nearly enough of the classic series to even attempt to do all of them justice. I'm also aware I didn't include _everyone_ in this, but that would have been slightly impossible. Aside from the main companions I chose a few select characters that stuck with me and tried to keep it brief(ish).
> 
> Uh, I hope someone gets _something_ out of this because I'm not sure it even makes any sense.

Amy Pond is brilliant. She’s brilliant and strong and fierce and kind, and she reminds him of them all.

He tells her once that he took her with him because he’s vain, because he wanted to be adored, and that’s the truth but it’s not even half of it. He was lonely when he met her, and he’s always lonely, and that’s why he took her, why he took any of them, why he keeps taking them, with him. He wants to show them the stars, yes; he wants to give them a shot at a better life because he believes in them, or at least he wants to. He wants to show them themselves as they could be, far away from mortgages and job interviews and A Levels. He wants to see their faces when he takes them to see their first supernova, or the birth of a brand new star, or the planet Alpha-slash-apple-point-five, because he forgets, sometimes, what it’s like to be in awe of the universe.

Most of all, and he might never admit that, he takes them because they make him more human.

None of this is why he took Amy Pond, though, not really. He took Amy because she didn’t make sense, and he thinks he knows why that is now, and it has nothing to do with the crack in her bedroom wall.

Amy is like all of them, like everyone he’s ever met, everyone he’s travelled with; all of them boiled down to their essence and stuck together in her, his own patchwork companion made from the scraps of the long-gone. Only, she isn’t just like them; she _is_ them.

She is Rose Tyler, and she has the universe poured into her head; all of time and space, everything that ever was, all that is, and what can never be, running through her veins. She’s so very, _very_ human and she burns brighter than the sun, and one little spark of her mind would be enough to reboot this and all other universes. He loses her, because he loses them all, but she comes back to him; tears through parallel universes and alternate timelines with a gun in her hand and fight in her heart. She finds him again like she always does-has-will, but that she cannot stay is-was-will-always-be inevitable.

She is Martha Jones, and she walks the Earth in times that never-were; a story of a brave human girl and her alien boy and an impossible box. She waits and waits and waits until she can be in the right place at the right time and set it all _right_ again, and she faces down aliens in hospital corridors. Her name is like a fairy tale, and oh, wouldn’t that be fantastic if people only needed to believe, only needed to _remember_ , to get their happy ending. She looks at him like she wants to kiss him, and he doesn’t, can’t, see her that way, and she stays for him but in the end she’ll find the courage to leave for herself.

She is Donna Noble, and she does not remember him; the price of the universe, her memory. She is fierce and a bit rude and ginger, and she needs him very much and not at all. She meets great, big, _brilliant_ people and she feels for them as she feels for any other human being, as she learns to feel for any being. She’s important, she’s so very, _very_ important and he doesn’t think she’ll ever really know that. She saved the universe and everything in it, and all that’s left of their time together are dreams of blue boxes and mad men that she forgets upon waking. She leaves because she must, and it was never really him for her.

She is Jack Harkness, and she’s so much bigger on the inside, and she grows old stuck on the slow path, and he can never quite give her what she wants from him. She is Lynda-with-a-Y, and she sounds uncertain and hopeful when she asks if she can come with him. She is Astrid Peth, and when she falls, she flies. She is Adelaide Brooke, and she has starlight in her soul. She is Mr Copper, and he leaves her to live a quiet life. She is Nancy, and her child is the key to it all. She is Rory Williams, and she will always wait. She is Wilfred Mott, and she remembers on behalf of those who can’t. She is River Song, and she knows all about his future. She is Lorna Bucket, and he never came back for her.

She is Amy Pond, and she is all of them; everyone who lived because of him and everyone who died for him, everyone he loved and everyone he lost, and all those whose lives he’s touched.

He’s never quite been able to figure out the how and why of the matter, but he’s beginning to wonder if it even matters. Perhaps there’s some grand scheme behind it all, some plan or notion that he’s failed to see and comprehend. Perhaps he’s distracted by her unabashed flirtation and her bravery and her sarky comments, blind to the big picture.

Perhaps it _is_ the crack in her wall, after all: the entire universe pouring into her head since the day she was born, snippets and snatches getting stuck and staying with her through all her life; her mind a little pocket of time in which everyone will always have lived.

Or, perhaps she is as the TARDIS wardrobe where favourite socks and patched pairs of trousers gather, and perhaps this is why he took her with him: as a reminder of them all.


End file.
